big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of an Empress Part Four
I was actually gonna do Boo-Boo Ville 2, but you wanted part four of this Persian tale, so here it is! Transcript *(Crowd - commotion) *Huck N.: Yes, it looks like everyone's headed for the St. Louis' World's Fair, according to Hamlin's plan. What? Where would you want the story to end? At the Mooselake Children's Museum? *(Huck, the Millward-resemblance person and his nephew and the empress swing into view on vines) *(Huck jumped into a log) *Announcer: Keep your legs and arms inside the vehicle at all times. Thank you. *(A guy suddenly faints) *(A guy wearing lederhosen and a wig and spoke Swedish hopped in a hot air balloon and took off) *Huck N.: I knew that guy was Little Jimmy. He barely got back in and took off. But the pea cut it and he fell to his death. I ran to a broken piece. *(Hamlin shows up) *Hamlin: THERE he is! It's that g-nat! *Huck: I gotta escape. (Grabs vine) Hasta la vista! *Everyone at the world's fair: Go away! *(They swing to the amphitheater) *Huck: I'm Huckleberry Larry - and these are my good friends. *Hamlin: Aha! (To his guards) Kill that rhubarb and that pickle. I will be watching from a safe distance. *Prospector, Jude, Karen and Men: Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaagggggggggh!!!!!!! *Huck N.: What would I do if they did that?! I had the answer. I and many Persians defeated them using musical instruments and flashlights, just like when I defeated the Midianites. (They do that) *Hamlin: You wouldn't dare! *Huck N.: I stopped Hamlin with a flashlight. He suddenly fainted. I thought it had been the worst day of my life. (Throws Hamlin, the men, and his guards in policeman's car) But I was wrong. *Policeman: I have been looking all over for years. Huckleberry Larry, keep up the good work! *Huck: I defeated that guy and those men. Now finally, I can marry you. *Huck N.: And so, the Persians were in attendance. *Church pastor: You may kiss the empress, Huck. *(Huck and the empress kiss each other.) *(Cut to Jimmy and Donald on a boat) *Jimmy: If you behave, Mr. Asiris, *Donald: maybe we'll let ya be the mayor again? Deal? *Mayor Asiris: Guid forenicht! Ah am mayur asiris. *Jimmy: Och mah goodness! *Donald: Can we tak' heem oan a dooble date wi' some scottish burds sae they can translate his scottish heelain accent? *Jimmy: (stares at the driver) Why did Donald and Chief Asiris already speak Scottish? *Captain: We're taking them to Scotland for the rest of their lives. *Jimmy: Does that mean... *Mayor Asiris: Aye! 'Tis true! (Cut to Huck on a raft on the Mississippi River) *Huck: Madre de Dios! (Ringtone chiming) It's my friend, Tomato Sawyer. Heh. Hi, Tom! *Tom: (voiceover) Hey, Huck. How's it going? *Huck: It's goin' pretty good. Good thing Papa didn't want to hear this anyway. *Tom: (V.O.) Would you tell me already? *Huck: The empress and I married each other. *Tom: (V.O.) So you defeated Hamlin with a horn and a flashlight. *Huck: Look, I'm retiring. *Tom: (V.O.) What do you mean you're retiring? You just married the empress! And now, you're breaking up!?! *Huck: I'm sorry to tell, but I will live on the banks with you. *Tom: (V.O.) You'll be working on Jerkyland. *Huck: Right-o. And you will be working on a tax preparation office. *Tom: (V.O.) Catch ya later. *Huck: Alright. Goodbye. (Closes cellphone) *Huck N.: Up to the last minute, I worried that everyone would think I was a big loser. But like an angel said, it's important to do what's right. Because I followed his advice, many of the Persians would volunteer to clean up Persia after Hamlin destroyed it.